At this moment in time
by erickatie
Summary: It's Clark and Chloe's high school reunion and they are their together but like always something is standing in their way...
1. Chapter 1

**The room was crowded with friends from years gone by, yet it seemed like they were the only ones on the dance floor. She had loved him from the very first day she saw him, but she knew he could never be hers deep down inside. A tear slowly ran down her cheek as their bodies swayed in sync with one another. His words cut her like a knife but yet she couldn't just walk away from him. It was as if a magnet force was pulling her to him. **

**He held onto her tightly, her head against his chest, his shirt wet by her tears. He had fallen in love with her and yet he knew that he had to let her go. He couldn't risk her ever getting hurt again because of who he really was. He knew that he needed to let her go and just walk away but he couldn't get his arms to move. **

"**I always seem to let you down, don't I!" He whispered softly into her ear.**

**She licked the salted tear that made it's way onto her lip as she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You've never let me down."**

"**You'll never know how much I want this, how much I want to be with you." He looked into her eyes, all glistening from the tears. **

**Her voice cracked. "Then why can't we be?" She asked confused to why it was so hard for the two of them to love each other the way they both knew they wanted too.**

**His masculine hand traced her cheek gently. "Because danger always follows me and I can't risk that."**

"**So you'll let me go. You'll pretend that what we feel never existed."**

"**I'll do anything to make sure that your safe." He said softly.**

**She stepped back from him, but space between them. "That's not your choice, Clark." She said angrily. "I can't keep sitting in the corner watching you walk by and pretend that it doesn't destroy me knowing I can't be with you. Everything I have ever done was for you."**

"**And everyone I have ever loved was hurt, or taken from me and I want risk that with you." He reached out taking her hand and pulling her close to him again. "You mean more to me than anyone ever has and I want lose you because of that." **

"**I need you, Clark. I don't need you as my friend, I have plenty of those. I need you as my lover, as my soul mate."**

**Clark wrapped her tiny frame with his big strong arms. His heart sinking with every word she said. "I can't keep hurting you anymore, Chloe."**

**She closed her eyes down tight trying to fight back her tears. Her heart knowing what he was about to say. **

"**If being here with you is killing you, then I want stay." **

**She let out a moan as she felt her knees grow week. If it wasn't for him standing there as her prop she knew that she would hit the floor. **

"**Clark, it's time." Oliver said as he made his way through the crowd to Clark and Chloe. **

**Clark pulled back to look into her eyes. He lifted her chin and leaned down to kiss her softly. Their mouths opening and closing with one another. His love for her would never die. But her life was not something he would risk for happiness. "I love you Chloe Anne Sullivan, always." He turned and hurried out the door before his legs wouldn't take him away.**

"**Take care of him." Chloe said softly through her tears to Oliver.**

**He nodded and followed after Clark, leaving Chloe standing in the middle of the dance floor. It was their high school reunion and yet there she stood in that same gymnasium in a beautiful pink dress, and no one on her arm. She tried to run after him but she knew it was no use. She knew she would never catch up to him. That she'd spend her life pining for the one who got away. Apart of her hated Oliver and the Justice League for giving him an escape route. But the other half knew that her heart was a small sacrifice for the people of the world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It had been a whole year to the very date since Clark left Chloe standing in the middle of that gym. She hadn't heard not one word from him since. Nothing felt right to her anymore, it was like her life kept on moving forward but she was stuck in time. **

**She reached out and pushed the big heavy doors that lead to were her heart had broken. It was dark and empty unlike that night, the night he said goodbye. She slowly entered looking around at the world she once knew. It was a year ago, but it felt like yesterday. She took a seat on the bleachers as she stared to the middle of the floor, her thoughts leading her back to that very night. The way it felt to be in his arms, to feel his breath upon her skin. She often wondered what she ever did to deserve such heartache. **

**A tear slowly fell from her eyes as she watched her memories there on that dance floor, like an old black and white movie. She smiled as she remembered the tender kiss that they shared, before he said goodbye. "Chloe, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" She asked wiping her tears quickly from her cheeks. **

"**You're still beautiful as ever." A familiar voice said softly in the back ground. **

**Chloe's hands began to tremble as she turned to see Clark sitting on the bleachers behind her. "Clark,…" She whispered.**

**He stood up and walked down to her, pulling her up and into his arms. "I've missed you." He rested his head upon her golden hair. **

**She swallowed hard. "Me too." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "What took you so long."**

**He grinned. "I've been watching over you for a long time, Chloe. The soft breeze you felt upon your skin was me when I ran by you, stopping just out of sight. I've been here everyday since I left to check on you, to make sure that you've moved own."**

**She dropped her head as the pain filled her heart. "I've tried. There is this one guy, Jimmy Olsen. He's asked me out several times and it was nice. He was nice…" She traced his cheek with the back of her hand. "…but he's not you. There is no other you."**

"**I want you to be happy, Chloe."**

"**Then come back to me. Marry me." She pleaded.**

"**I can't." **

"**Don't pull the danger card, Clark." She snapped. "Because walking to the car is dangerous. I'll never be happy without you. Don't you see that."**

**He knew that it was true. That neither of them would ever be happy without the other. "Okay, we'll get married and I'll take you with me everywhere I go…" He leaned down and kissed her softly.**

**For once Chloe wasn't getting left in gym in a pink dress, but she was being rescued from the depths of two hearts…**

**The End…**


End file.
